zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Lei Ting
10 years later, Lei Ting is the new generation "Ultimate Class" ringleader , also known as King and one of the main characters in KO One Return and KO One Re-act. She and Gu Zhan are tied in for 3rd place in the new KO Ranking Chart with power points of 9000. Personality Contrary to her alternate counterpart from The Iron Dimension, Sun Shang Xiang, Lei Ting is more of a determined and strong character. She usually dresses herself in men's clothing, wearing pants and jackets/coats most of the time, thus portraying herself as a strong and unfeminine person. Despite this, she actually wants to be feminine like all the other girls but feels hesitant and embarrassed to do so as people might see her as a weak ringleader. As the current leader of the Ultimate Class, she is understanding and caring when it comes to her classmates problems. She will do anything to help her classmates when they are in trouble. She claims that the problems of the Ultimate Class are her problems as well. Warning: Spoiler Alert Background KO One Return: In KO One Return, Lei Ting's mother died in a car accident. Due to Lei Ting's father being a magical inhabitant, he was able to save Lei Ting and himself, but he coudln't save her mother. Lei Ting's grandfather from her mother's side was filled with hatred, anger and vengeance towards magical inhabitants when he found out about this. He killed Lei Ting's father and made Lei Ting a muggle, who had inherited magical powers from her father before her grandfather gave her candies to make her lose her powers. 10 years before the events of KO One Return, he plotted his plan to make all power-users disappear, thus creating the effect of WTD disease, which stands for Way To Die. The disease has no cure and it slowly kills the infectant. Throughout her whole life until the eve of the ending of KO One Return's events, Lei Ting was oblivious to her grandfather's plot and what her grandfather had done to her. Her grandfather was always cold to her and due to this, she was anti-social. When her kindergarten classmate, Zhong Wan Jun borrowed a crayon from her, he became the only childhoof friend she had. However, at the age of 8, Lei Ting's grandfather had been injured and he called for Lei Ting to take off the oxygen mask. Lei Ting did as she was told because she thought that she was saving her grandfather's life. When she saw that he stopped moving, she blamed herself for murdering her grandfather and fainted. When she woke up, Zhong Wan Jun made her believe that he was the one that took off the oxygen mask and killed her grandfather. Since then, she had avoided him. KO One Re-act In KO One Re-act, Lei Ting's family story is unclear. None of her family members have been mentioned throughout the series, and only her butler appeared in the show so far. It is likely that the history behind her family is different in KO One Re-act as compared to KO One Return, since she and Wan Jun has no friction in their relationship that would have been caused by the incident involving her grandfather. At the start of the show, Lei Ting commented that Wan Jun disappeared for three years, and her thankful reaction to his return proves that the incident involving her grandfather most likely did not occur. During the episodes where Wan Jun turned into a Wu Shi (武尸), Lei Ting said she treats Wan Jun as her closest family member. KO One Remember: Lei Ting receives the news of an accident in Iron Dimension and goes there under the escort of Xiu but was attacked by Du Gu Liang and was held as a hostage in his base. After being saved by the Ultimate Class and realized te presence of Xiao Ci, her battle points were driven to zero. She communicated with Da Dong and assured to take care of herself and the Ultimate class and recovered her battle points. KO One Re-call Ah Xiang comes to Lei Ting to give a present from Da Dong who was fighting in Iron Dimension. Lei TIng guessed he is in trouble and left out to his rescue. Before leaving , she entrusted the authority on Lan Si Luo to represent her as the boss of the Ultimate Class. Gu Zhan, Qiu QIu and Zhi Ge insisted on going with Lei Ting. When these four passed through the Dimensional door , they fell into the Dimensional Seams and were besieged by zombies. In order to help Qiu Qiu and Zhan retreat from a major force of attacking zombied, Lei Ting and Zhi Ge were trapped in the seams for a month, and the two people were almost infected by the poisonous gas in the Dimensional seams. Powers In Ko One Re-act, with the re-establishment of the KO rankings, Lei Ting is ranked Ko.3 with 9000 power points, on par with her Ko.3 counterpart Gu Zhan. Although not much of her powers are revealed, as the current boss of the Ultimate Class, she has considerable skills and abilities that is respected by many. Gu Zhan commented that she is indeed powerful, having been able to quickly identify his weakness during a brief battle between the two. This shows that she has possesses a keen sense beyond an average person. She is also known for her speed, being able to deal very quick attacks to her opponents. Noticably, she is currently the only one in the top 10 KO rankings who do not possess/have not revealed a weapon of a own. She commented in her battle with Gu Zhan that she feels that she does not require a weapon to fight. Relationships and Love Life *Wang Da Dong When Da Dong came into the new generation of Ultimate Class, she and Da Dong held deep resentment towards each other, but after some time, things cooled down and the Ultimate Class learned to accept him as one of their own classmates. Lei Ting gradually started having feelings for Da Dong and vice versa but it did not develop as Da Dong didn't belong in the ten-years-after-Gold Dimension and he had to go back to his time, losing all his memories and leaving no trace of his ten-years-before-self in the ten-years-after-Gold-Dimension. Despite all this, when Da Dong returned to the Gold Dimension of ten-years-before, he remembered one hazy line that said "If I am able to meet you again someday, I will tell you that my answer is the same as yours". In KO One Re-act, with the timeline restored and together with the power-users, the 28-year-old Wang Da Dong still remembers that particular line but could not figure out the meaning of it. Everyone has no recollection of the events of KO One Return, only fragments of familiarity between Da Dong and Lei Ting. Just as they did previously, they started off as each other's eye sore and always get into argument whenever they converse. However those little fights gradually pulled the two closer and eventually they started developing feelings towards each other once again. They got into an open relationship soon and always show their affections to each other without restrains, and their sweetness would often create a ray of bright light which blinds the entire class, similar to that of Xiu and her counterpart Ah Xiang. During her birthday, Da Dong bought her a special high heels called "Xie Xie Ni Ai Wo", which translates to "Shoe shoe (Thank you) for loving me" from Duan Chang Ren's store. When Da Dong reluctantly broke up with her due to Lord Diablo's invasion and his counterpart Xia Tian's predicament, Lei Ting made smart use of the high heels's magical effect to cross dimension to the Iron Dimension and reunite with Da Dong. *Zhong Wan Jun In KO One Return, Zhong Wan Jun had feelings for Lei Ting ever since their were childhood friends. However, due to the incident of the "death" of Lei Ting's grandfather, he couldn't get close to her and she always avoided him, thus making him her 'shadow'. When Lei Ting developed feelings for the ten-years-before Wang Da Dong, he felt jealous because she looked at Da Dong in a way that she would never look at him. Though, when Da Dong went back to his timeline, Lei Ting started getting over her past and they became friends again. Lei TIng eventually came to accept him and maybe started having feelings for him as well. However, due to the WTD disease that will gradually spread and kill every living thing in the world, he and Lei TIng went inside the time-travelling door to change the past and save everyone by convincing Lei Ting's grandfather to stop his plots. With the timeline reset and history changed in KO One Re-act, Lei Ting and Zhong Wan Jun had different background stories and no recollection of what happened when they changed history and the events of KO One Return. Zhong Wan Jun still has feelings for Lei Ting, but Lei Ting feels guilty because she blames herself for the death of Zhong Wan Jun's sister. Hence, she avoided Zhong Wan Jun. Aliases * "Lei Ting" (雷婷) by Zhong Wan Jun and Wang Da Dong after they got closer * "King" by Ultimate Class and almost everyone else * "Little girl Lei" (姓雷的小妹妹) by Wang Da Dong due to their age gap * "Little Ting Ting" (小婷婷) by Wang Da Dong * "Key" by Sa Bi Si mistakenly * "Miss" (小姐) by Butler Lao Sun Alternate Counterparts Ye He Na La Yu Xiang (葉赫那啦．宇香)/ Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) Lei Ting has an alternate counterpart from the Iron Dimension. Initially thought to be from Silver Dimension, Sun Shang Xiang is the daughter of Ye Si Ti, the principal of Jiang Dong High School (江東高校), now known as Dong Wu Academy (東吳書院), and the younger sister of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. She moved to Iron Dimension after the events of ''K.O.3an Guo ''and married Xiu at some point before the events of KO one Re-act. She is currently missing-in-action after participating in the great war against Lord Diablo. Jie Ke (潔客) Lei Ting's counterpart from the Bronze Dimension is Jie Ke, who was the original leader of the K.O. Bad Girls - a resistance group that was formed to battle against the evil forces that once dominated the her homeland. However, she left the group before the events of Angel 'N' Devil. Trivia * On many occasions, Lei Ting has demonstrated her inability to tell from left to right, and vice versa. * She is a terrible cook, and her food are bad enough to make even the ex-leader of the Ultimate Class shivers in fear. * In KO One Return, there's a saying about her that goes "雷婷一出，傷痛無數", which means "Lei Ting attacks, endless agony". Category:KO One Return characters Category:Main characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:Power-users